lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Red Fury
Karasu, more famous as 'Red Fury '''is a member of Unknown race of strong, smart people. His Unknown race is known to be peaceful. Red Fury made exception, by killing people of other races and his race banished him from his galaxy, since they lived around it's borders. He appears in DB: Battle of the Core as one of three main characters. Appearance His race is naked most of the time (except when battle), while Red Fury is fully covered. He wears long, black coat, pants and torso. His masks are interesting part of his appearance. Mostly they have one hole, for only his right eye. In the first episode his mask had some sort of vortex or tornado appearance, also with one hole on right eye. It is interesting that his nickname was not given to him only because of his red mask and speed, but the shape it reminds of. There are also masks shown in his concepts with different patterns, some being random and some having purpose. Red Fury's face is not seen due to his masks that covers it, but it's seen he has black, spiky hair. Trough the hole on the right side of his mask is seen one eye and it is unknown if he has more eyes. That eye changes it's color by time it's needed, and such moments are in battle. It is possible this is a dojutsu (eye technique). For example, when he wants to gain magnetic powers, his eye blinks and becomes white. His clothes are made of intelligent fabric, a material made by scientists of his race. It can change color, size, shape and similar. It also can change some energy sources, and make it glow, for example. Personality Red Fury is described as cocky, self confident person. He likes to express it to his enemies and boasts with it even with his friends. Red Fury can be good sometimes and tell something nice to his enemies, and sometimes he doesn't say a word about anything. The special ability to imitate gave him possibility to lie very good. He imitates all animals he knows for to make opponents pay attention to the sound and traps/kills them. History ''TBA Abilities Eye Energy Connections His eyes are literally connected to his whole body trough the energy dots covered. He mastered it from unknown source, probably by himself. There are few: Orange It is known only that this eye can be used to hide in someone's body, having full control of it, as shown in battle with Broly. Also, as enemy spends energy it is transmitted to Red Fury. White It is shown he changed his eye for the first time in the series when battling Ihsaka's army. It is not much known about it, but it is possible that it has magnetic abilities, since he used Shūkai no Kyū (meaning "Sphere of Gathering"), a technique that has attracting force of a great distances. Yet, it is possible he's reflecting incoming attacks using repulsive force. Also, it has ability of absorbing energy, due to it's attractive force. Red His red eye, third used in the series is also used in battle against Ihsaka's army. It is used to absorb bodies and distributes them in his muscles and rest of the body to increase strength, puryfy or heal himself. Category:Characters Category:Page created by GenkiDamaXL Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles